Bücher Linksammlung
A * Alamannen-Kochbuch. Gräupel-Müller. Bestellbar bei Rota Temporis. * Altdeutsche Gartenflora; Untersuchungen über die Nutzpflanzen des deutschen Mittelalters.... Rudolph von Fischer-Benzon. Kiel, Lipsius & Tischer 1894. * Altdeutsches Handwerk. Moriz Heyne. Hrsg. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg. 1908. * Althochdeutscher Sprachschatz. 6 Teile. E. G. (Eberhard Gottlieb) Graff; Massmann, Hans Ferdinand. Berlin, 1834-42. * Altdeutsches Wörterbuch: Gothisch, Altsächsisch Alt- und Mittelhochdeutsch (Google Books). Oskar Schade. Buchhandlung des Waisenhauses, 1866. * Allgemeine Münzkunde und Geldgeschichte des Mittelalters und der neuren Zeit. Arnold Luschin von Ebengreuth. Hrsg. R. Oldenbourg, 1904. S. 138. * Altnordische Heilkunde. Von Fredrik Grön. 1908. * Altsächsisches Online Wörterbuch * Angelsächsisches Lesebuch (Internet Archive). Friedrich Kluge. Halle : M. Niemeyer, 1915. (mit Auszügen aus der Sachsenchronik) * Antike Himmelsbilder: Mit Forschungen zu Hipparchos, Aratos und seinen Fortsetzern und Beitragen zur Kunstgeschichte des Sternhimmels. Georg Thiele. Berlin 1898 * Antikmakler - Bücher über alle Epochen, Jahresberichte u.v.m * Archiv der Gesellschaft für ältere deutsche Geschichtskunde, Band 1 (Google Books). Gesellschaft für Ältere Deutsche Geschichtskunde (Germany). Hrsg. J. Lambert Büchler, Karl Georg Dümge, Georg Heinrich Pertz. Hahn, 1820. * Auszüge aus der Naturgeschichte des C. Plinius Secundus in einem astronomisch-komputistischen Sammelwerke des achten Jahrhunderts. (1888). Karl Rueck. B * (Beda Venerabilis:) Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit (Internet Archive). Karl Werner, W. Braumüller, 1881. * (Beda Venerabilis:) The Complete Works of Venerable Bede (Internet Archive). Ed. J.A. Giles. London, Whittaker and Co., 1843. * Beiträge zur Geschichte der deutschen Sprache und Literatur (Internet Archive). Wilhelm Braune, Hermann Paul, Eduard Sievers. Halle 1874 ff. * Beiträge zur Geschichte der landesfürstlichen Münze Wiens (Google Books). Theodor Georg von Karajan. Beck, 1838. * Beiträge zur Kunde der indogermanischen Sprachen (Internet Archive). Adalbert Bezzenberger. Göttingen. BiblioLife, 28.02.2009 * Bibliotheca Hagiographica Latina antiquae et mediae aetatis (Google Books). Socii Bollandiani, 1898 ff. * Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Poesie (Internet Archive). Christian Wilhelm Michael Grein, Richard Paul Wülker. G. H. Wigand, 1883 ff. C * Capitulare de villis vel curtis imperii. Karl der Große (ca. 800). Hrsg. I. V. Pertz. Monumenta Germaniae historica. Abteilung Leges (1835). D * Das Strafrecht der Isländersagas (Internet Archive). Andreas Heusler. Leipzig : Duncker & Humblot, 1911. * Der älteste deutsche Wohnbau und seine Einrichtung (Internet Archive). Stephani. 2 Bände. Leipzig. 1902-03. * Denkmäler deutscher Prosa des 11. und 12. Jahrhunderts (Digitalisat der Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek Düsseldorf). Hrsg. Wilhelm, Friedrich. München : Callwey, 1914. * Deutsche Mythologie. Jacob Grimm. 4. Ausgabe von E. H. Meyer. 3 Bände. Berlin 1875—78. * Deutsche Schrifttafeln des IX. bis XVI. Jahrhunderts aus Handschriften der K. Hof- und Staatsbibliothek in München (Digitalisat der Heinrich Heine Universität Düsseldorf). Hrsg. Erich Petzet. München : Kuhn, 1911. * Die Deutschen und die Nachbarstämme. Johann Kaspar Zeuss. 1904. * Die Erdkunde bei den Kirchenvätern: Vortrag gehalten in der Italienischen Geographischen Gesellschaft zu Rom am 12. März 1882. Giovanni Marinelli. Leipzig 1884. Nabu Press (7. Oktober 2011). ISBN-10: 1247795039. ISBN-13: 978-1247795034. * Die Franken, ihre Eroberung und Siedlungswesen im deutschen Volkslande. Rubel. Bielefeld und Leipzig. 1904. * Die physische Erdkunde im christlichen Mittelalter: Versuch einer quellenmässigen Darstellung ihrer historischen Entwicklung. Geographische Abhandlungen, Bd. 4, Heft 1. Konrad Kretschmer. Wien, 1889. * Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (1865). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. E [[Datei:Eyrbyggja saga kohl Cover.jpg|thumb|150px|Cover der Eyrbyggja Saga.]] * Eyrbyggja Saga (Classics). Hermann Palsson. Penguin (25. Mai 2006). ASIN: B002RI9XZQ. F * Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert. Moriz Heyne. 3 Bände. Leipzig 1899 — 1903. G * Gautrekssaga in zwei Fassungen (Internet Archive). Wilhelm Ranisch. Berlin : Mayer & Müller, 1900. * Geschichte der Kriegskunst im Rahmen der politischen Geschichte. 4 Bände. Hans Delbrück, Berlin 1900–1920. Neue Auflage, Walter de Gruyter, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-1101-6886-3. * Gesetze der Angelsachsen. Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. * Grundriss der Geschichtswissenschaft zur Einführung in das Studium der Deutschen Geschichte des Mittelalters und der Neuzeit. Aloys Meister, Bertold Bretholz. Leipzig, 1911-1923. * Grundriß des germanischen Rechts (= Grundriß der Germanischen Philologie; Band 5). Karl von Amira. 3. Auflage. Strassburg 1913. (Digitalisat von Internet Archive) H * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde. Ludwig Lindenschmit. Braunschweig 1880-89. * Handbuch der Geschichte der Medizin. Von Theodor Puschmann. Bearb. von Arndt (1902). * Heliand (altsächsisches Epos). Neuhochdeutsche Übersetzung nach Köne, 1855. Digital-Version der Universität Bielefeld. * Historia ecclesiastica gentis anglorum (Google Books). Beda Venerabilis. Ed. Charles Plummer. Oxford University Press, 1966. I * Icelandic Saga Database - Volltext-Bibliothek vieler Isländischer Sagen (auch in Deutsch). J K * Kirchliche Baukunst des Abendlandes. Georg Dehio, Gustav von Bezold. J. G. Cotta. Stuttgart 1892 ff. * Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Der Mann. 64 Seiten, broschiert. 4. überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. * Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Die Frau. Wolf Zerkowski, Rolf Fuhrmann. 64 Seiten, broschiert. Viele Farbtafeln und zahlreiche Abbildungen . * Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Kopfbedeckungen für Mann und Frau. * Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Schuhe des Hoch- und Spätmittelalters. 80 Seiten, 21 x 29,7 cm, hochwertige Klappenbroschur. * Kleinere angelsächsische Denkmäler I. Leonhardi. Hrsg. v. G. L. in Grein-Wülkers Bibl. d. angelsächsisch. Prosa 6. Hamburg 1905. * Kochen wie die Wikinger. Wem "Havregröt", "Fiskegraft" oder "Lanttulaatikko" neugierig macht, sollte einen Blick in dieses Kochbuch werfen. Umfang: ca 205 Seiten. L * Lagerküche - Mittelalterlich Kochen auf offenem Feuer. * Liebe, Wollust, Spielmannslieder. Das mittelalterliche Liederbuch. Marcus van Langen. 144 Seiten, Ringbuchbindung. 1. Auflage, zahlreiche Abbildungen. M * MaBib - die Mittelalterbibliothek - Nicht nur Bücher sondern auch Berichte zum Zeitgeschehen. * Mittelalterliches Schneidern. Sarah Thursfield (Autor), Britta Nurmann. Mittelalterliches Schneidern: Historische Alltagskleidung zwischen 1200-1500 selbst gemacht (Spiralbindung). N * Njáls saga (Die Geschichte von Njáll). Hrsg. Leipzig 1878. * Nordische Altertumskunde. Sophus Müller. Übersetzung. V. Jiriczek. 2 Bände. Straßburg 1897 — 98. O P Q R * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1-4. Von Johannes Hoops. 1918—1919. * Reallexikon der indogermanischen Altertumskunde. Otto Schrader. Straßburg 1901. * Rectitudines Singularum Personarum: Nebst einer einleitend Abhandlung über Landansidlung, Landbau, gutscherliche und bäuerliche Verhaltnisse der Angelsachsen (1842). Heinrich Leo. Hrsg. E. Anton, 1842 * Ritter Kochbuch. Heiko Schwartz. 130 Seiten, fester Einband. 1. Auflage, zahlreiche farbige Abbildungen. * Römer Kochbuch. Edgar Comes. 130 Seiten, fester Einband. 1. Auflage, zahlreiche farbige Abbildungen. S * (Sachsenchronik:) Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). Ed. Ch. Plummer, on the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899. * Sachsenspiegel. Landrecht. Hrsg. von C. G. Homeyer. 3. Aufl. Berlin 1861. * Saga von Gunnlaug Schlangenzunge: Isländersagas (Fischer Klassik PLUS). S. Fischer Verlage (9. September 2011). ASIN: B005OJYEKY. * Snorra-Edda. Udg. af F. Jonsson. Koph. 1900; mit Bandzahl:. Editio Arnamagn. I. und 2. Bd. Hafniae 1848; 1854. * Snorris Königsbuch (Heimskringla). Übertragen von Felix Niedner (1922) T U * Untersuchungen zur deutschen Rechtsgeschichte. Hrsg. V. Otto Gierke. 1906. V * Vorlesungen über altnordische Rechtsgeschichte. Konrad Maurer. 1907 ff. W * Wald- und Feldkulte. Johann Wilhelm E . Mannhardt. 2 Bände. Berlin 1875-77 * Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen im germanischen Altertum. Johannes Hoops. Straßburg 1905. * Wikinger-Kochbuch. Saeta Godetide und Carolin Küllmer. Viele wunderschöne Aufnahmen aus dem Leben der 'Reenactors', frühmittelalterlicher Darsteller, erleichtern auch Neulingen den Einstieg. X Y Z Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Linksammlung Kategorie:Inhalt